The King (Sekai Oni)
Summary Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown, At least 8-A, 2-C with preparation/synchronization Name: The King Origin: Sekai Oni Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, World devil, The King Of The Maze Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, stamina, agility, dimensional manipulation, cross-universal teleportation, invisibility, flight, energy manipulation, energy attacks, duplication, absorption, barriers, telekinesis, soul manipulation, mind manipulation, telepathy, immortality, resurrection, summoning, durability negation Attack Potency: At least Multi City Block Level, Universe level+ with preparation Range: Hundreds of meters, cross-universal with teleportation Speed: At least Hypersonic (faster than Anomalies) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Universe Level+ (destruction of the universe did not cause him any harm) Stamina: Limitless Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Genius Notable Attacks/Techniques World devil - A being from another world, penetrating in our to cause distortion. Any interaction with the devil creates in our reality black cracks. These cracks are a kind of malignant tumors, and if they become too much, then the world will be destroyed. They continue to grow as long as there is the devil, who created them, so to get rid of them, we must first kill the devil. * Creating distortions - The basic ability of all devils. Interacting with real world objects or even just being in it the devil creates various cracks, distortion and faults. The longer the devil exists in our world, the more cracks grow, until finally, our world will be destroyed by them. * Invisibility - Devils invisible to normal people, only those who suffer from the syndrome of Alice in Wonderland can see them. * Recoil - If anyone killed the world devil, she loses all his or her vitality (even if at the time they were maximized). However, with the help of the Cheshire devil, this effect can be transferred to another person (the closest to the killer, but it means only physical intimacy, rather than emotional, can die even the one who was hated by killer). *'Energy attacks' - King in the World Devil form is able to generate a powerful energy attacks. One such is sufficient to destroy at least a hill. *'Absorption' - The King in the World Devil form is able to absorb the reality itself. He can absorb our world, and the world of the Wonderland (and thus absorbing the force of the Cheshire Devils). *'Synchronization' - after absorbing enough of the world, the King is fully synchronizes with it. The earth, the sky - all becomes part of the King. *'Clones' - after synchronizing with the world, the King can create his small copies in unlimited quantities. The King Of The Maze - The being who controls of the entire universe. In his world, the king can do whatever he pleases. *'Summon' - The King is able to summon World Devils. **'Eric Flow' - The anomaly, who was defeated by the King, was killed and was moved into a Cube. *'Strenghtning' - The King is able to enhance World Devils, significantly increasing all their characteristics. *'Teleportation' - The King is able to teleport souls and material objects between dimensions. He also is able to teleport himself. *'Replacement' - The King, if necessary, can replace his life with life of any other inhabitant of the Labyrinth. For example, after he was "killed" by Azma, he he was still alive, using one of the inhabitants of the Labyrinth as a backup vessel. *'Telekinesis' - The King is able to kill his victims do not even touching them. *'Cube' - cube, which allows the King to subdue the defeated enemy. But before that, the enemy must be killed. If you put into a cube a living enemy, he will not obey the orders of the King, and in addition, the cube can explode, and will suck all the life out of all the universes forever. Also, the cube can be used as almost eternal source of energy (in the words of the King until he has a cube, he is able to revive his devils endlessly, even if they are completely destroyed). *'The Wall of The Maze (neutralizing barrier)' - The King is constantly surrounded by a barrier, which negates any negative intentions or actions. Any attack will be stopped by itself at a distance from The King. Thus, even the destruction of the universe is not able to hurt him. *'Materialization' - is able to create material objects out of thin air. Usually it uses to make copies of his head mask in large quantities. These head-masks are used for surveillance and control of the servants, and to limit the mobility of the enemy (if they are many, they are literally stuck to the opponent by depriving him of mobility). img000003.png img000013-king.png img000017.png Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Humans Category:Leaders Category:Psychopaths Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Murderers Category:Kings Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Category:Soul Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Flight Category:Spatial Manipulation Category:Forcefield Users Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Category:Telepathy Category:Telekinesis Category:Sekai Oni Category:Demons Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Users Category:Tier 2